I Do
by Female-Fighter
Summary: William and Alan finally get married!


**I Do **

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

William stood in front of the mirror hands shaking. This was the day he had long dreamt of, the day he spent months planning and making perfect. And now he was a nervous wreck. Why though? Alan Humphries was the man of his dreams and wasn't about to leave him at the altar. In fact he was right next door getting ready to walk down the aisle. Three years of dating and living together and sharing so much of each other and they finally made it to this day. He had finally gained the courage one day to ask Alan for his hand and he was lucky enough to hear yes. Now today they were going to wed in front of their friends and co-workers. Just a small gathering of their close friends as neither wanted anything big. They agreed Eric was the best man as both had known him for so many years and in many ways was the reason they got together in the first place. Yes, they owed much to him.

Hearing a gentle knock at the door he was told it was time to get this wedding started and with one last look at himself, making sure that he was nothing short of perfect, he walked out. Walking to the altar Eric met him shortly after seeing a smile on his face.  
"Ready for this? And don't say no because Alan is ready to marry you and I'll kill you if you hurt him."  
"Don't worry Eric I am nervous but I am ready. I want Alan to be my husband as much as you do." Seeing Ronald and Grell in the first row with a few of the higher ups they heard the back doors open and Alan standing there. He had rented the finest tux for the occasion wanting to look his best and William had never seen him more beautiful. Taking his time coming up the aisle he stopped before William and smiled.  
"I love you," was mouthed before he took the other hands and joined him at the altar.  
"I love you too. You look amazing." He whispered back before the ceremony got under way.

Both stuck to traditional vows and got lost in the other's eyes as the rings were exchanged. Hearing the words "you may kiss the groom." William moved forward to wrap his arms around Alan and kiss him with all the love in the world. He had never been happier in his long life. And to know Alan was his forever made their love larger than he ever thought possible. When they separated Eric put a hand on both of their shoulders to congratulate them before they moved down the aisle and out the doors.

The reception was nothing big as the wedding wasn't. Just a small thing in the garden of the dispatch. They had closed it down to the publics use for the few hours they needed it and Grell had done all the decorating, hanging white lights and bells, set up special table and chairs all decorated for the event and made sure that William and Alan's spot stood out among the rest. He had insisted that this be the most beautiful wedding the realm at ever seen. When he heard the news he wasn't surprised it was happening but that they had finally taken the next step. Those two were madly in love and everyone knew it, this was a long time coming.

Being told to come to the center of the garden Alan and William moved closer together as the DJ played their song. Slowly dancing together both got lost in the other before Alan placed his head on Williams shoulder. He never thought he would be married to this incredible, sweet man. He was scared he was going to wake up and it all be a dream. Lifting his head he kissed Williams lips and let the kiss linger as they swayed to the song. Nothing was going to make this day better. He had married his better half, his best friend, and the man he loved with all his heart. William was a man who took him as he was, loved him with all his flaws and that was something that he had never experienced before. He was excited to share their life together.

After the cutting of the cake the party simmered down and everyone was dancing having a grand time just being themselves around each other. Alan was out of breath from dancing crazily with Ronald. He wasn't even sure this was considered dancing but it was fun and he didn't want to stop. Feeling William take his hand he looked over at him and smiled before he was taken into the others arms.  
"So glad to see you enjoying yourself love. Has this been everything you dreamed of?"  
"And then some. Thank you, for being the one that makes this day so special." With another kiss both heard the others cheering for them, something that had gone one each time they shared a kiss.  
"Grell said he will clean this all up with the others if you want to get going to the hotel."  
"Alright. It is late and we technically don't have this area to ourselves anymore." Keeping Williams hand in his own they gathered their things and said good-bye to their friends thanking them for making this day the best it could be.

Coming to the hotel Alan was lifted into Williams's arms and carried through the doorway to be placed on the bed gently before they changed. Now they had a week to themselves in the honeymoon suit in the best resort in London. This was a gift from Eric, wanting to make sure they took a honeymoon. Opening the champagne both stood on the balcony and enjoyed the view, the world seemed brighter now that they were married. Holding hands both couldn't believe there was a wedding ring on their finger and a shared promise to be together forever between them.


End file.
